Dr. Facilier
Doctor Facilier is the main antagonist of the Disney film The Princess and the Frog. He is an evil bokor who plans to rule New Orleans with help from his Friends on the Other Side, though it's the other way around. The Princess and the Frog He is a voodoo witch doctor and palm reader from Louisiana who tricks Prince Naveen into a fake palm reading and turns him into a frog. He is then aided by Naveen's valet, Lawrence by turning him into a Naveen look-a-like in order to trick the people of Maldonia. Doctor Facilier plans to take over New Orleans and the shadow demons will take the bodies of the citizens. But at the end, his plans were backfired, when Princess Tiana broke his talisman which caused his "friends" to turn on him and drag him to their world forever, leaving behind a tombstone with his name and his horrified face. Powers Doctor Facilier has the ability to give shadows a life of their own, and then give them orders. These shadows he can command can interact with the shadows of other people, and by doing so can control them, resulting in the nickname "The Shadow Man". He is also a master of the dark arts which allows him to cast curses or spells on both humans and objects, such as turning Prince Naveen into a frog. He can also alter his appearance giving him more of a skeletal look. He claims that this is all possible because of his "friends on the other side". It is unknown exactly how he got such powers, but it is implied that he struck a deal with powerful voodoo spirits in order to obtain them, and has owed them a debt ever since. This is possibly the reason he is not in command of his own shadow; it has a life of its own. Facilier's Shadow Doctor Facilier's shadow is his own shadow. However, it could move away from Facillier and even interact with people (Ex: the shadow kicks Lawrence). In fact, it could be a seperate being given to Facilier by his friends on the other side. When these friends try to capture Facillier when he fails them, they manage to grab the shadow first, who grabs onto Facillier, dragging them both to their doom. Physical Appearance Facilier bears many physical traits that are similar to Jafar, such as being tall, skinny, mustached; and dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing. Facilier has purple eyes, and a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. He has long, boney fingers, and lanky arms and legs. Dressed to resemble the infamous Baron Samedi, Doctor Facilier wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull; the skull can be magically removed and change into a skull make-up as shown in "Friends on the other side". Under his top hat, Facilier has a huge hairdo to fit in his hat. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with two crocodile teeth. Facilier wears a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. On the whole, he looks and performs like a showman. He wields a cane with a purple globe on top, possibly a crystal ball, though it is never revealed. Facilier seems to use his cane for show performances, a tool, or a weapon. He carries a voodoo talisman, which is the fragile source of his powers. As shown, a person who wears the talisman, becomes whoever they want, provided it has that person's blood - but the transformation wears off quickly. Facilier is accompanied by his sidekick shadow that actually has a life and personality of its own, being able to move of its own free will and move objects like the voodoo shadow spirits. It may be suggested that it may be a similar spirit given by Facilier's "friends," though it fears the same fate that he will if failed to pay back his debt, and it is perhaps a physical representation of Facilier's inner evil and seems to show how Facilier is feeling at certain points. Disney Parks Facilier has recently made his debut as a meetable character at The Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World Resort. He made debuted along with Prince Naveen, Louis and Tiana. Gallery 4239148051_0c2996b9e4.jpg|Facilier in Disney Parks iceraprincessfrog5462.jpg|Facilier with Tiana iceraprincessfrog1349.jpg|Facilier with Naveen iceraprincessfrog2124.jpg|Facilier with Lawrence iceraprincessfrog1412.jpg|Facilier's spell iceraprincessfrog5664.jpg|Facilier's death iceraprincessfrog5675.jpg|Facilier's grave iceraprincessfrog5221.jpg|Facilier preparing to kill Big Daddy Trivia * Facillier is left-handed - appropriate since he practices bokor, left-handed (dark) voodoo sorcery. * The manner in which he is killed heavily resembles how Willie Lopez and Carl Brunen had met their ends in the late Patrick Swayzee film Ghost * Facilier's situation is similar to that of another (non-Disney) villain, Rasputin from Anastasia. They both sold their souls to gain the power of sorcery, and the source of their powers is also their life sources. One scene of the movies shows the minions throwing the villain's power sources, and the villains snatching them in time. In the climax of both films, it is the heroines that smash the magical objects, (Rasputin was sent to Hell and Dr. Facilier was sent to the Voodoo version). What's more, the screentime of both was at a minimum. *Facilier is also similar to another non-Disney villain, Professor Screweyes from We're Back a Dinosaur's Story. They both use their frightning shadows. But Screweyes's death is that he gets eaten by his own crows. And all that is left is his screw that replaced his eye. Screweye's death is very similar to Facilier's original demise, which the Shadows encircle him, until all that is left of him is top hat. *Like most Disney Villains, Facillier wears mostly purple, red, and black in his clothing. Category:Villains Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Most Evil Category:Geniuses Category:Characters who died